Lillymon
Lillymon Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Easter lily cactus and the lily. It was born from beautifully blooming flower petals. Although it looks like it has an appearance like a human child, it is an Ultimate Digimon hiding unfathomable power within. Due to its whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that it will open its heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because it becomes unable to settle down if it starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win it over. However, it also has an aspect that kindly extends its hand to small or weak things. It can fly in the air with the four leaf-like wings growing from its back, and it is said that after Lillymon flies by, a fresh breeze will blow.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lilimon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Lillymon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Lillymon digivolves from Togemon with a Digi-Egg in lines 12 and 18 and to Rosemon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with a Togemon card. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Lillymon card, titled "Flow' Cannon", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Flow' Cannon technique. Flow' Cannon deals Data-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Digital Card Battle Lillymon belongs to the Nature card group. Her cross-attack drains the opponent's HP. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Lillymon digivolves from Togemon which digivolves from Palmon. Digimon World DS Lillymon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Lillymon is not able to use "Flower Cannon", but Lilamon is. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lillymon digivolves from Togemon. Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA Digivolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon. Lillymon can also DNA Digivolve with Lilamon or Angewomon to create Magnadramon. In Dusk, Lillymon is one of the Digimon included in the Pretty Pack. Digimon Battle Lillymon is a wild Digimon on Digimon Labyrinth 3rd Floor (Lab3). It can be obtainable by capturing a Palmon(P) from Digital Admin Bureau East. When Palmon reaches level 31 you will succesfully obtain a Lillymon. Attacks *'Flower Cannon' (Flow' Cannon): Thrusts both of its arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and shoots an energy shell. * : Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey its command. *'Temptation': Absorbs the enemy's energy with a red aura. *'Vicious Vine': Stabs an enemy with a vine from the hand, which then sprouts thorns. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Flower Cannon Temptation Fairy Vine Hana no Kubikazari Flower Cutter Vicious Vine Sunburst Vine (Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Finisher) Sun-Crescent Kick Variations / Subspecies * Lillymon X Lillymon X Lillymon X is a Lillymon affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Flow' Cannon' *'Sleepy Bud' Variations / Subspecies * Lillymon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Digimon species